


Of Seasons Passing

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Lost in Translation [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Ashalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda begin to acknowledge the death of their son.</p><p>Written by T'Ashalik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Seasons Passing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thanks to Selek, as always.

NEW:  Lost in Translation:  Of Seasons Passing

By: T’Ashalik

Sa/Am

Rating: G

Summary: Sarek and Amanda begin to acknowledge the death of their son.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made.

A/N: thanks to Selek, as always.

 

 2285

 Sarek’s Personal Log

 <Begin recording>

 I find today to be the least preferable of those I have witnessed. Our lives are always uncertain, and it is not logical to dwell upon such things; however, as I am faced with an irrefutable truth now, I find myself questioning much. I must meditate.

 <Pause>

 <Resume>

 My wife is inconsolable. My line is gone. My son is… _safu_ _t’nash-veh_ is dead. No father should ever have to bury his child.

 James Kirk notified us personally - a loyal friend to Spock in all things. He assures us that all was done that could have been, and Spock’s personal effects are being returned to us with all speed. I can only hope that one of his shipmate’s bears his _katra_ , for it is the only item that has value to me now.

 Hope…illogical. I do not trust to hope for anything right now.

 <Pause>

 <Resume>

 My aides are preparing _The Surak_ for immediate departure to Earth. It is inconceivable to me that his _katra_ is lost; it’s value is too great. I am traveling to speak with Jim Kirk, to seek any possible alternative the humans may not be aware of.

 I am concerned for Amanda…she is suffering greatly. I tried to provide her solace, but to no avail. I will do what I must to ensure the security or verify the loss of Spock’s _katra_ – not for myself, but for her alone. I must depart immediately. T’Rileya will be staying at our estate with Amanda. I do not wish her to be alone during this time.

 I feel no certainty in my logic…only in that I must do what I can to reclaim my son.

<End recording>

 ***

 Amanda’s Personal Log

 <Begin recording>

 Sarek has asked me to log my feelings while he is gone… (sighs)… that might not be such a good idea right now, at least not with T’Rileya in the house. I appreciate his looking out for me, but as much as I am glad she is here, I would very much like to be alone for a while.

 Never in my wildest nightmares did I imagine Spock would be dead. Perhaps I am being selfish to want him back…no…that does not make sense. What is wrong with wanting my boy back? Dammit!

 I knew when he went into Starfleet this was always a possibility, but after all these years, I thought perhaps he might just be one of the luckier ones. I thought wrong.

 I keep thinking of Spock when he was a baby…breastfeeding him, his tiny fingers clinging tightly around mine…those huge eyelashes…being called “ _m’aih_ "...sitting underneath the veranda with him sound asleep in my arms…Sarek looking proud when he thought I did not see. First steps… first words… intense curiosity… abundant creativity… profound sensitivity… Vulcans have no emotions? Yeah, and elephants can fly.

 Sarek won’t tell me why he has gone specifically, only eluded that there are always alternatives. I told him it was illogical. His response? “Indeed.”

 Oh, my son…

From Sonnet XLIII by Edna St. Vincent Millay

Thus in Winter stands the lonely tree,

_I’lam-tor_ _sa’awek svi’Karil in-du-ka –_

Nor knows what birds have vanished one by one,

_Il_ _fainu ki’sasaudau if lara veh be’veh –_

yet knows its boughs more silent than before.

_Wi_ _fai-tukh meskaraya I’lap-kar whet ralash-fam._

I cannot say what love has come and gone,

_Ri_ _tar-tor ra ashaya nash-veh ki’sarlah eh trashu –_

I only know that summer sang in me a little while,

_Fai-tor_ _goh nash-veh ish-heh-Belaar uralaun svi’udish nash-veh pen wak –_

and in me sings no more.

_Uralaun_ _svi’nash-veh rai whet._

 

<End recording>


End file.
